totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
4. Ręce, które karmią
(czołówka) (w pokoju tajemnic)Harold: Wreszcie mam pokój dla siebie. Nie to żebym jakoś nie lubił Chada……dobra, był dziwny. (w pokoju tajemnic)Rose: Przetrwałam pierwszą eliminację. Teraz już z górki. Do zwycięstwa Rose! (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: Uff, dawno się tak nie bałem, jak podczas ostatniej eliminacji. Nie wiem, kto mi to zrobił, przecież Vanessy nie ma… W fast-foodzie Lucas (siedzi blady): ….. Michelle (do Lucasa): No przecież przeprosiłam! To miał być….niewinny żarcik. Drake: No tak…teraz wiemy, czemu Lucasa nie było na zadaniu. (Chef wchodzi ze śniadaniem) Chef: Dzisiaj macie lekkostrawną sałatkę. Sami: Hmm, w sumie przydałoby się trochę schudnąć. Chris: A ja jem dużo i zawsze mam świetną figurę. Harold (do Chrisa): A myślałem, że ćwiczysz. Chris: No co ty, popsułbym fryzurę. Rose: Zajmiemy się wreszcie zadaniem? Nie mogę się już doczekać! Chris: Podoba mi się takie podejście. Dzisiejsze zadanie pokaże nam, czy jesteście odpowiedzialni. Lindsay: O, o, to może opieka nad zwierzaczkiem? Chris: Pudło Lindsay! Zaopiekujecie się zwie…..ej no, kradniesz mi rolę. Lilly (do Chrisa): No chyba żartujesz? Chris: Nie, na dwa dni każde z was dostanie do opieki zwierzaczka. Ten, który będzie najbardziej zadowolony jutro po południu, zdobędzie nagrodę dla swojego właściciela. Andy (do Chrisa): Jak masz zamiar sprawdzić, który jest najbardziej zadowolony? Chris: Mamy swoje sposoby. Hehe. W sklepie zoologicznym Chris: Cóż, gdybym kazał wam wybierać, to byłoby za prosto. Mamy tutaj dwa pieski, dwa kotki, rybki, królisia, chomika, gąskę, kurczaczka, żółwia, świnkę, małpkę, fretkę no i skunksa. Rose: Co…to jest? (wskazuje na fretkę, która się na nią rzuca) Ał! To boli. Chris (do Rose): To nasza fretka. Chyba cię polubiła, więc ty się nią zaopiekujesz. Lucas: Jak słodki bokser, mogę go zaklepać? Chris: Hmm…no dobrze, zrobimy wyjątek, bo przeżyłeś wczoraj traumę, ale reszcie przydzielę sam: Lilly dostaniesz drugiego pieska, a Claire, żeby było śmiesznie, kotka (…) Max, dla ciebie chomiczek (…) Sami, dostaniesz drugiego kotka (…) Harold, masz królika (…) Lindsay, nie ryzykujemy, masz rybki (…) Willie dla ciebie żółwik, a dla Andy’ego od razu kurczak (…) Sally, w twoje ręce małpka (…) Michelle, zaopiekuj się gąską (…) Drake, tobie powierzamy skunksa, a Marti dostaje świnkę. Jakieś pytania? Marti (przez zęby): On chyba sobie ze mnie kpi… Drake: Czy to na pewno bezpieczne? Chris: Jak się go nie drażni, to nie ma problemu. (w pokoju tajemnic)Andy: Kurczak? To jakaś aluzja do mojego charakteru? (w pokoju tajemnic)Drake: Mam złe przeczucia, co do tego zadania… (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: Ten Chris jest takim debilem. Nie dziwię się, że siostra też go nie lubiła. Pff. Chris: Pamiętajcie, że kamery was cały czas obserwują, więc traktujcie zwierzątka dobrze. Sally: Hihi. Będzie zabawnie. Chodź Saru. (łapie go za rękę) Sam: Saru? Sally: To po japońsku małpka. Hihi. Na mieście Lilly: Chyba jest spoko, zdaje się, że Basset nie jest agresywny względem kotów. Claire: Też mam taką nadzieję. Fajnie by było zdobyć sympatię zwierzątka…..tylko dziwnie mi się prowadzi kota na smyczy. Lilly: Inaczej ucieknie, a tego nie chcemy, nie? Claire: Albo wpadnie pod samochód, o nie. (bierze go na ręce) Moje biedactwo. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Nie wiedziałam, że Claire jest taka troskliwa. (trochę dalej) Willie (do żółwia): No idź! (…) Iiiiidź! Andy (do Williego): Wiesz, chyba szybciej będzie, jak go po prostu na ręce weźmiesz. Serio. Willie (do Andy’ego): Ty akurat nie powinieneś się odzywać, bo twój kurczak zwiał. Andy: Jak to??? (rozgląda się) O kurcze! (…) Dosłownie… W kamienicy (Drake niesie skunksa, ale trzyma go daleko od twarzy) Harold (do Drake’a): Jeśli ty się go będziesz bał, to i on ciebie. A tylko wtedy wypuści smród. Drake: No ale….jak się go nie bać? Nigdy nie obcowałem ze skunksem, nie wiem, na co go stać… (Claire i Lilly wchodzą do budynku) Claire: Aaaaapsik! (…) Przepraszam, alergia na króliki… Harold: Phi, w takim razie idę stąd. Claire (do Drake’a): A ty wyglądasz śmiesznie. Drake: Nie miałaś skunksa, to nie wiesz, co to za wyzwanie… (wchodzi z nim do pokoju) Max: Tylko niech nie będzie wpadki.. Chomik też ucierpi wtedy i co będzie? Drake: Wiem przecież…muszę się uspokoić… (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: Może to źle zabrzmi….ale chciałbym zobaczyć tego skunksa w akcji. Niekoniecznie życzę tego Drake’owi, ale gdyby tak Chris dostał, to byłoby chyba zabawnie, nie? (na korytarzu) Michelle: Kompletnie nie wiem, jak mam się zajmować gęsią. Sally: Oj, z gąską też może być zabawnie, jak z małpką, co nie Saru? Saru: Uki… (pojawia się Rose) Rose (trzymając mocno fretkę): Ktoś wie, jak się TYM zajmować? Sally: Może na początek nie ściskaj jej tak mocno. Nie widzisz, że cierpi? Rose: Oh, mój błąd. Po prostu się denerwuję. (w pokoju tajemnic)Rose: Serio, czemu to ja dostaję najdziwniejsze zwierze? Nawet nie wiedziałam do dzisiaj, co to ta cała fretka (dostaje kartkę) Hmm…niewielki drapieżnik z rodziny łasicowatych, udomowiona forma tchórza zwyczajnego lub tchórza stepowego… (wyrzuca kartkę) Ta, wszystko jedno. (w pokoju Lindsay i Marti) Lindsay: Te rybki są taaaaaaaaaakie nudne. Marti: Chętnie bym się zamieniła, wiesz? Lindsay: No nie, ale już się do nich przywiązałam (przytula akwarium) Marti: Eeee….nieważne… Lindsay: Ale twoja świneczka też jest urocza, Marie. Marti: Marti! Ile mam powtarzać? Lindsay: Wybacz, nie mogę zapamiętać. Takie dziwne imię, nie spotkałam go wcześniej. Marti: No bo to nie jest moje prawdziwe imię. Lindsay: Oj, a jakie jest? Marti: Nie powiem ci! Jeszcze nie zwariowałam. (świnka chrumka) Tobie też nie powiem. (w pokoju tajemnic)Świnka: Chrum? Wieczorem w fast-foodzie Max (jedząc): Jak dla mnie bardzo przyjemne zadanko. Rose: Weźcie mnie nie wnerwiajcie, nie macie wkurzającego zwierzęcia. Drake: Nie macie strasznego zwierzęcia… Claire (do Drake’a): Oj nie przesadzaj już, stało się coś? Nie. Wytrzymaj do jutra i będzie dobrze. Chris: I jak sobie radzicie? Sally: Jest super! Mam nowego przyjaciela! Sami: Ja nawet też, kotek wszędzie mi dzisiaj towarzyszył. A ponoć koty to samotnicy. Harold (do Sami): Musi cię bardzo lubić, mój to nigdy nie chciał iść za mną… Michelle: A moja gęś jest nudna, nie wiem kompletnie, jak mam ją uszczęśliwić. Chris: Cóż, jutro się przekonamy, kto był najlepszy. Willie: Na pewno ja! Mój żółwik nie narzeka! Andy: Szczerze to ja nawet nie widziałem dzisiaj, żeby on się ruszał… Chris: Tak czy siak, jutro was skontroluję. A teraz idę sobie odpocząć. Lucas: Ostatnio to ciągle odpoczywasz… Chris: No i? To wy macie walczyć o kasę, nie ja. (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: Chris serio się zrobił leniwy. Chef też…..to podejrzane! (w pokoju tajemnic)Lindsay: Moje rybki są takie grzeczne, kompletnie nic nie robią. Tylko martwię się, że nie są głodne. Żadna mi nie dała znać, że chce jeść. Buu. W nocy Basset: Auuuuuuuuuuu!!! Lilly: Ja pi****ę! Przestań wyć kundlu! (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly (zaspana): To, była, najgorsza noc, w moim życiu. Kundel mnie oficjalnie wkurzył. Claire: Chrrrrr…. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Taaa…ona też mnie wkurzyła. Rano w kamienicy Rose: Freeeeedziuuuuu! Sally (do Rose): Cóż porabiasz? Rose: Tego no…. Sami: Pewnie zgubiłaś fretkę, nie? Rose: Uh, zwiała mi w nocy. Przestraszyła się wycia (pokazuje na Lilly) głupiego psa! Lilly: Ej, nie kazałam mu wyć. Sally: A Saru sobie spokojnie spał przy łóżku. Jest taki miły, nawet czytał mi bajkę na dobranoc. Hihi. Sami: Eee….nie wnikajmy w to… W fast-foodzie Chef: Smacznego! (podaje frytki) Drake: No chyba żartujesz… Chef (do Drake’a): Nie wkurzaj mnie…też bym wolał zrobić coś lepszego… Lindsay: Znowu tłuste rzeczy. Przytyję, bu. Andy (do Lindsay): Yyy…wiesz ale….waga nie ma znaczenia….i tak jesteś……ładna.. Lindsay (do Andy'ego): Wiesz, chyba masz rację! Teraz mogę w spokoju zjeść, dzięki. Hihi. (w pokoju tajemnic)Andy: Czemu się tak denerwuję? Nawet prostego komplementu nie umiem jej powiedzieć. Uh. Chris: Jak śniadanko? Sami: Dlaczego miejskie jedzenie kojarzy ci się tylko z fast-foodem? Chris: To nie tak, po prostu mamy teraz takie zapasy. W przyszłym tygodniu będą lepsze. Drake: Mam nadzieję. Serio, Steve akurat w tym miał racje, w mieście można się normalnie żywić. Nie tylko samymi fast-foodami. Lucas: Przesadzaaacie. Fast-foody są dobre, bo są szybkie, tanie i dobre. (w pokoju tajemnic)Michelle: Ta, muszę przyznać, że Lucas często żywi się tymi całymi McD******ami. Ciekawe, że mu to nie wychodzi źle na zdrowie. Jakiś odporny jest…………..farciarz… Chris: Za cztery godziny przyjdę skontrolować wasze zwierzaczki. Oby były zadowolone. Sami (szeptem do Rose): Heh, oby BYŁY. Rose: Rrr… (w pokoju tajemnic)Rose: Dobra, może akurat w tym zadaniu sobie nie radzę. Ale hej, na pewno ktoś sobie radzi gorzej ode mnie. Jeszcze mogę przetrwać. Na mieście Claire: Dalej masz zamiar być obrażona na Basseta? Lilly: Wkurzył mnie i tyle. (Basset robi minę smutnego szczeniaczka) Claire: Widzisz? Przykro mu. Lilly: Wiesz, musimy popracować nad twoją asertywnością… Sally: Bu! Co tam dziewczyny? Lilly: Matko, nie strasz tak wariatko! Spacerujemy sobie. Sally: Ja z Saru też. Hihi. Tak właściwie to chyba pierwszy raz, jak gadamy, nie? Lilly: Może… Claire (chichocząc): Wiecie, właśnie zauważyłam, że oba wasze imiona kończą się na „lly”. Sally: Super! Możemy zostać przyjaciółkami! (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Na pewno NIE zostaniemy przyjaciółkami… W kamienicy Rose: Gdzie jest ta głupia fretka nooooooooo. Harold (do Rose): Ej, jak już się tu kręcisz, to pomóż mi znaleźć mojego królisia. Też gdzieś zniknął, jak byliśmy na śniadaniu. Rose: Świetnie, nie dość, że mam na głowie swój problem, to jeszcze jego… Willie (pod nosem): Oj, chyba mam złe przeczucia. Obym się mylił. (w pokoju tajemnic)Willie: Taaaaa, coś mi świta, że chyba fretki lubią polować na króliki….ale przecież twórcy programu nie przeoczyliby takiego istotnego faktu, nie? (w pokoju tajemnic)Jack: Taaaaa, przeoczyliśmy tak istotny fakt... Nie moja wina, miałem 2 z biologii! (w pokoju Sally i Sami) Chris: Cóż….małpka wygląda na zadbaną, ale raczej znudzoną. Sally: Jak to??? Ale się przecież tak świetnie bawiliśmy! Chris: Niestety, niższa ocena. Ale hej, i tak prowadzisz. Sami: A mój kotek to niefajny? Chris: Niby fajny, ale……nie lubię kotów. Hehe. Sami (pod nosem): Nie znoszę cię… (w pokoju Lindsay i Marti) Chris: A teraz… Marti (przez zęby): Ani…..słowa…. Chris: Okej, przejdę od razu do Lindsay (…) Co to jest??? Lindsay: A odpoczywają sobie, tak śmiesznie do góry brzuchem. Wiesz, od wczoraj nie chciały nic…. Chris: Wystarczy…nie pokazujmy takich rzeczy widzom lepiej… (na korytarzu) Chris: Teraz Rose! Jesteś gdzieś tu Rose? (przebiegają korytarzem fretka i królik) Chris: Co jest? Rose (biegnąc): Nie moja wina! Umieściliście w jednym budynku fretkę i królika. Chris: (chwilę myśli) Oh! To o tym miałem pamiętać dobierając dla was zwierzęta! Ale wpadka. Hehe. Max: Takie śmieszne, a zwierzęta mogą ucierpieć… Chris: Nie no, złapiemy je zaraz. (nieco dalej) Drake (niesie skunksa): Spokojniee….jeszcze kawałek i będziemy w pokoju…nic się nie dzieje… Rose (do Drake’a): Uważaj! Drake: Nie! (nie zdąża i fretka wpada na niego wytrącając mu skunksa z rąk; ten z kolei przelatuje korytarz i ląduje w rękach Chrisa) Chris: Oh! Mogła mu się stać krzywda! (po tym zdaniu przestraszony skunks robi to, co do niego należy) Drake: Oj… Chris: ………………coście zrobili?????!!!!! Rose: Nie moja wina! Czep się tramwaju! Chris: Nie wierzę no! Od dzisiaj żadnych zadań ze zwierzętami! Idę się umyć. Max: A co z zadaniem? Chris: Myślisz, że mam czas na to? Willie: A mogę ja być zwycięzcą??? Mój żółw nie narzekał! Chris: Dobra, wszystko jedno! Nie ma dzisiaj eliminacji, nie poprowadzę ceremonii w takim stanie. Co za masakra. (odchodzi) Willie (do żółwia): Super, Tim! Wygraliśmy zadanie! Tim: … (wszyscy lekko skonsternowani; pojawia się Chef) Chef: To ja zabieram zwierzaki. A reszta do siebie! (wychodzi, a wszystkie zwierzaczki idą za nim jak zaczarowane) Sally: Saru… Rose: Eeee….dobra, to było głupie zadanie. Sami (do Rose): Mówisz tak, bo się nie dogadałaś z fretką. Rose: Nie dogaduję się z ludźmi, a co dopiero ze zwierzęciem. Ehh. (wszyscy wracają do pokoi poza Sally) Sally (cicho łkając): Saru…… Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki